


Fuckin' Finally

by brokencasbutt67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Blow Jobs, Fluff, M/M, Manhandling, Rimming, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 22:03:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14246685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: Based off of the following three prompts:1. Laying in bed, counting freckles2. I forgot my t-shirt, can I borrow yours?3. Everyone's been trying to set us up for a year, but we've been dating for two.





	Fuckin' Finally

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of the following three prompts: 
> 
> 1\. Laying in bed, counting freckles  
> 2\. I forgot my t-shirt, can I borrow yours?  
> 3\. Everyone's been trying to set us up for a year, but we've been dating for two.

Castiel walked into the house. It was eerily quiet for a house that was supposed to have Lucifer in it. He frowned and walked into his bedroom, successfully avoiding any and all pranks that may have been set. He laid on his bed and pulled his phone out, seeing a number of new texts he’d received. They all said the same thing – that he should date Dean Winchester. Everyone thought they’d be a cute, quirky couple – Dean, who was the geeky wrestler, and Castiel, the nerd. But no one knew, outside of the couple, that they were already dating, and had been for more than a year. Castiel noticed he had a text from Dean and smiled.  
  
_‘Hey babe, free house tonight if you wanna stay over, Sammy’s staying with Jess if you wanna_ _stay over x – D’_ Castiel smiled and picked up his backpack. He took everything out and put the stuff he needed for the next day at school, along with some clean boxer shorts and socks. He put the stuff he needed for class the next day in the bag and put it on his back once he was certain he had everything he needed. He went down the stairs, finding Anna asleep on the sofa. He quickly wrote her a note, saying he was staying with Dean and to text him if she needed anything. He picked up his wallet and keys, before leaving the house.

A while later, he walked up to the Winchester household and knocked on the door. He watched as it opened a moment later, revealing a topless Dean.  
“Hey babe” He said, inviting Castiel in. Castiel smiled and closed the door behind him, kissing Dean gently. Dean smiled and brushed his fingers through Castiel’s hair. Castiel smiled and leant into the touch, before following Dean into the living room.  
“Any particular reason you’re topless?” Castiel asked, chuckling slightly.  
“Baby needed an oil change and it went bad. My t-shirt is washing” Dean chuckled. Castiel smiled.  
“I have nothing against the sight of you topless anyway” He smirked and kissed Dean, climbing into his lap.

Dean groaned and gripped Castiel’s hips, while Castiel moaned and rolled his hips. Dean chuckled.  
“Whatcha doing?” He asked Castiel, who was steadily shifting backwards, until he could kneel between Dean’s legs.  
“What does it look like I’m doing?” Castiel chuckled, unbuttoning Deans jeans. Dean groaned slightly and rocked his hips slightly.  
“It looks like you’re going to give me one of your amazing blow jobs” Dean smirked.  
“That’s it then, I’ll give you a blow job” Castiel smiled. Dean grinned and watched as Castiel removed Dean’s boxers, before taking him into his mouth. Dean groaned and knotted his fingers through Castiel’s hair, rocking his hips slightly. Castiel smirked and looked to Dean, the way his head was thrown back, his chest was heaving. Castiel smirked and took him deeper, until he felt his gag reflex kicking in. Dean moaned and came a moment later, gripping tighter onto Castiel’s hair. Castiel moaned and swallowed it all down with a grin.  
“Fuck” Dean cursed.  
“So eloquent” Castiel chuckled.  
“I think my fuckin’ brain just got sucked out my dick” Dean panted. Castiel smirked and sat on Dean’s lap.

Dean grinned and kicked his jeans away, before carrying Castiel upstairs.  
“Gonna eat that ass” Dean grinned, gripping Castiel’s ass. Dean grinned and threw Castiel onto the bed, pulling his hips to the edge of the bed. Castiel grinned as Dean tugged his pants away, leaving him in only the shirt. Dean grinned and flipped Castiel over, manhandling Castiel until he was kneeling. Dean leant down and licked over the furled muscle, smirking when Castiel moaned. Dean grinned and continued, holding Castiel’s hips still in a tight grip. Castiel squirmed and reached back, holding Dean’s head in place until he came with a loud moan. Castiel collapsed onto the bed with a groan, pulling Dean close.  
“Fuck” Castiel panted. Dean chuckled.  
“Who’s the eloquent one now” He laughed. Castiel swatted Dean’s chest and chuckled.  
“Well if you continue eating my ass like that, I don’t think I’ll have a brain to function with” He laughed. Dean rolled his eyes.

  
“Hungry?” He asked. A few hours had passed, since they’d last spoken. They’d instead, spent the time just watching each other. Castiel had traced the freckles that covered Dean’s body. Castiel nodded.  
“Yeah...could eat something” He smiled. Dean smiled.  
“I think I have the stuff for Mac n cheese if you want that?” Dean offered. Castiel knew Dean often struggled to feed both himself and Sam, and often forfeited meals to ensure Sam had eaten. Castiel often just happened to leave Dean some money lying around.  
“I’ll order a pizza” Castiel smiled and kissed Dean gently.  
“Or, you can order it and I’ll pay” He smiled. Dean smiled.  
“You don’t have to, you know” He said.  
“I want to” He smiled. Dean smiled.  
“Alright, what do you want” He said, sitting up.  
“Cheese pizza and fries” Castiel smiled. Dean nodded and ordered the food online. Castiel smiled.  
“I might go shower and change into my pyjama pants” He smiled.  
“I still can’t get over the fact you wear pyjama pants...you’re an 18 year old male” Dean chuckled.  
“I know you’d prefer me without them, but sometimes I get cold” Castiel shrugged.  
“Anyway, want to join me in the shower?” Castiel asked.  
“Like you needed to ask” Dean smirked.

The rest of the night passed smoothly, with the couple heading to bed just before midnight.  
  
“Fuck” Dean awoke to the sound of Castiel cussing, something he rarely heard.  
“Everything okay?” Dean asked, sitting up in bed.  
“I packed everything except a clean t-shirt” Castiel sighed. Dean chuckled.  
“Want to borrow one of mine?” He asked. Castiel shrugged.  
“I might have to, my other one is covered in blood from the nose bleed” Castiel said. Dean nodded.  
“Closets there, have a raid and find one you like” He smiled. Castiel nodded and raided through. The majority were Marvel t-shirts. There was a few from Pride, but Castiel grinned when he found the one he decided on.

“I completely forgot, go check the group chat for the messages they were sending yesterday” Castiel smiled. Dean nodded and went into the group chat. It was made by Charlie, and included Ash, Jo, Gabriel and Balthazar, and they made it to try and get Castiel and Dean together, but Balthazar decided to add the pair to the chat. Dean chuckled as he read through the messages.  
“Damn...they really want us to date” He chuckled. Castiel smirked and reached into the closet.  
“I’m stealing your football shirt” He chuckled. Dean rolled his eyes.  
“You know you’re only adding fuel to a roaring fire, but if you want to” He chuckled. Castiel smirked and knelt on the bed, kissing Dean.  
“C’mon, I wanna go get a McDonald’s breakfast before class” He smiled. Dean rolled his eyes and climbed out of the bed, raiding his drawers for some clothes. He was dressed soon after, wearing his usual of a flannel shirt, jeans and boots. He picked up his phone and bag, walking down the stairs with Castiel.  
“I’m just gonna get...a glass of water” Castiel said. Dean frowned, it seemed rather suspicious, the way he said it, but he didn’t press the matter further.

Castiel went into the kitchen and opened his wallet. He placed 3 $20 bills in the kitchen, one in a cupboard, one amongst the glasses and one beside the window. He knew Dean would find them all later on, and he’d use it to buy proper food. Castiel walked out to Dean a moment later and took his hand, as they walked out to Dean’s car.  
“Remind me again, why didn’t we tell people about us?” Castiel asked, climbing into the passenger seat.  
“Because, and I quote: it’s too stereotypical. Whatever that means” Dean shrugged. Castiel chuckled.  
“Oh I remember, the jock dating the nerd, that was before I knew just how much of a cutey geek you really are” Castiel smirked. Dean smiled and kissed his cheek before driving off to the McDonald’s.

Having almost no lessons with any of their friends, Castiel often felt lonely in his lessons. He managed to deal with the bullying, but it was the loneliness. He was top set for everything, and his optional subjects had left him with one subject with anyone else he knew and that was Religion and Ethics, which was mandatory. It was fit into the timetables, and no one had an actual class. That was the only lesson he spent with Dean. Dean was in a lower set, having Charlie, Ash and Balthazar in his class. Gabriel and Jo were in the year above them.  
  
Lunch break rolled around as usual, and Castiel made his way to the usual spot where he would hang out with the rest of his friends. He made his way to the seated area and found that there was only Dean there. He walked out and sat beside Dean.  
“Hey babe” He whispered, resting his head on Dean’s shoulder. Dean smiled.  
“Hey” He whispered.  
“I think I’m ready to tell everyone about us” Castiel murmured. Dean smiled and nodded.  
“Okay...even...” He trailed off, gesturing to the ring on the chain on Castiel’s neck. Castiel nodded and removed the chain, putting the ring on his finger.  
“Even that” He smiled. Dean smiled and kissed the top of Castiel’s head, flinching when he heard a squeal behind him. It was Charlie. She ran over to them.  
“How long?” She asked. Dean chuckled and rubbed Castiel’s hand.  
“Two years, 8 months” He smiled. Castiel smiled and yawned slightly.  
“Why didn’t you say anything?” She asked, still as excited.  
“Because we knew you’d react like this” Dean chuckled. She rolled her eyes.  
“This is going in the group chat” She said. She snapped a picture of the pair, before sending it. Dean chuckled and rolled his eyes, pulling the lunch Castiel had bought them from his bag.

“Fucking finally” Gabriel was the next person to come outside. Charlie had sent the message and was steadily fangirling from where she sat opposite them. Dean was watching her, slightly concerned. Castiel chuckled and watched his cousin move to sit opposite them, next to Charlie. Jo came out afterwards, sitting beside Dean on the bench. She was unaware of what was happening, having had her phone taken off her for the day by a teacher.  
“Oh, Ash and Balthazar are in detention today” She chuckled, eating her sandwich. Dean chuckled and rolled his eyes.  
“That’s the reaction I wanted, not Charlie having an aneurysm” He chuckled.  
“Reaction? To what?” Jo asked. Dean laughed and shook his head.  
“Are you fuckin’ blind? Cas is wearing Dean’s shirt, he’s covered in bites and y’know, they’re holding hands. They’ve been dating for two years” Charlie exclaimed, using wild hand actions to gesture to various things, mainly things relevant to what she was saying, though some didn't make sense. Dean chuckled and rolled his eyes.  
  
“Fuckin’ finally”


End file.
